1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of vehicle mounted conveyors and, more particularly, conveyors for loading farm vehicles.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In vehicle loading, and in particular, in loading farm vehicles, it is frequently necessary to transfer particle matter, such as fertilizer, from a lower level, such as ground level, to a higher level, such as the open top of bins in a corn planter. Typically, fertilizer is stored in a large trailer having an exit chute positioned between the trailer floor and the ground. A chute door may be raised to cause gravity discharge of the fertilizer through the door opening and down the chute. The discharged fertilizer would then be lifted by manual or mechanical devices to raised hoppers or bins positioned on a farm vehicle such as a corn planter. Manual shoveling of fertilizer results in fertilizer waste, is time consuming, is tiring to the farm operator, and creates an unhealthy atmosphere of fertilizer dust. Previous mechanical devices were relatively massive, complex, and expensive making their use difficult and uneconomical.